


Trust

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Body Dysphoria, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genji isn't in the right headspace and is affected by what Hanzo did, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: A weapon wasn't suppose to break down in such a way.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I marked this one down as mature not because of any sexual content but because of mentions of injuries that Genji sustained from his confrontation with Hanzo and afterwards. This, like the other's could be read as separate so you won't miss anything. This is also a kind of study on Genji as well so this centers mostly on Genji here.
> 
> If I forget to tag anything please tell me and i will fix it immediately. Apologies if I do forget something.

Genji was furious. After the first few agonizing month of him adapting to his new body, he had felt nothing but explosive fury, clouding his senses. He barely remembered anyone besides the accursed doctor and the strike commander. They were the only people he ever saw and thus making him see them as some kind of jailers, keeping him locked away like some kind of monster.  
  
But that's what he is, isn't it? He is a monster of flesh and metal. He is neither human nor omnic. He is a bastardization of the two, something that should not be alive.  
  
His transfer to Blackwatch hadn't helped much at all. He had been there for a week already and still had not even talked with his new commanding officer. He was apparently on a mission and nobody knew when he was returning which left Genji more time with Doctor Ziegler. Everytime he saw the woman, his blood boiled. He never wanted this. He just wante to walk. He got this instead. He would have prefered to have died over this. He should have died. She should have let him die. But it wasn't fully on her, was it?  
  
Hanzo should have made sure to finish the fucking job.  
  
At the thought of the other, Genji felt himself growl, his anger growing more intense. That bastard. The coward. He didn't even have the decency to even completely murder him.  
  
He abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room his new room and immediately went to the practice range as to not destroy the room.  
  
Genji arrived and immediately began ripping apart the training bots, snarls and yells of anger echoing the empty range. He could barely see ahead of him, his anger so narrowed and focused. He allowed himself to be consumed by his anger and his hatred for the wretched clan, becoming animalistic.  
  
From the one way glass, Strike Commander Jack Morrison was observing him, joined by Commander Gabriel Reyes. Jack sighed and looked at his friend. Gabriel and Jesse had just returned from a mission in San Pedro and Jesse had immediately gone to sleep, having been up for 32 hours without any sleep. Gabriel wasn't doing any better though, as evident by his tired yet attentive eyes and the faint bruises on his face. Jack felt a bit bad for keeping him up even longer but the introduction took precedence over this. At the very least he and Jesse had already gone to Angela for their injuries.  
  
"So, this is the Shimada," Gabriel said, looking down at the young Japanese man currently destroying the training bots. Jack nodded absentmindedly. The quiet stayed for a couple minutes until Gabriel sighed.  
  
"Jesus Jack, what happened to the kid? I know better than anyone that those Shimada are ruthless but even this is overkill, there's barely any organic parts." he said, sounding a bit too worried. He must be quite tired if he is allowing himself to show too much emotion, especially near Jack. Their relationship had been quite... fractured as of late, much to Jack's regret.  
  
"The Shimada Clan didn't find out about him communicating with us. However, it seems they sent his brother to kill him." Jack stated. He turned his head back to Genji who had finally seemed to calm down. He felt Gabriel sigh once again and then straighten his spine. Seemed it was time to talk to Shimada.  
  
Genji panted, muscles screaming as he finally steps back, his anger simmering under the suffer once again. He regulated his breathing, trying to get it back to the normal levels. His lungs weren't as fully healed as they could be and he pushed himself too hard. He didn't care. At least he knew he could feel something still.  
  
He heard the two sets of footsteps approaching and straightened his back. He hid the wince of his metal parts painfully shifting against his skin. He imagined it must be rubbed a raw red. He didn't care. He also didn't care that he was practically naked. The Doctor and the Strike Commander didn't seem to care much either. It was perhaps better for the Doctor. She could analyze her science project much better without clothes.  
  
The doors slid up with a soft mechanic whirl and Genji turned to the door, eyes glaring at the two figures. One was the Strike Commander and the other was a stranger. 

The other man was dark-skinned and approxinately about the same size as thr Strike Commander, give or take a few centimeters. The man seemed tired and was a bit bruised but held himself high. He also had three deep scars on his right cheek. His hair was obscured by a black beanie. They made eye contact and they stared at each other until the Strike Commander cleared his throat, drawing both of their eyes.  
  
"Shimada. This is Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. You will be under his organization and will serve it as any way he see it fit." The Strike Commander said blandly, like he often does, with no emotion. Genji simply stared at the man. Genji didn't care.  
  
The Strike Commander was obviously waiting for a verbal reply to his statement that he would never get. Genji and the man stared each other down, not budging an inch.  
  
"Well, that's all grand. Now will both of you stop looking at each other like you want to rip each others throats out?" Commander Reyes drawled, feigning boredom.  
  
Genji didn't like the Strike Commander. The Strike Commander didn't like Genji, either. Genji always did like pushing his buttons so that his face becomes sterner and a bit red as the man tries to control his anger. He didn't like to be disobeyed and Genji never was much one for following orders.  
  
The Strike Commander was the first to avert his eyes. Genji took it as a small victory then looked at Commander Reyes. He was leaned against the wall, posture relaxed and bored as he looked at his nail. His eyes, however, belied his vigilant nature as he watched both the Strick Commander and Genji for any sign of them lunging at the other's throats.  
  
"Are you two done?" Commander Reyes raised his eyebrow. "Alright, well Jacky Boy, I'll be taking my new agent to his dorm and I'll brief him about everything tomorrow because I'll level with you- I am exhausted." Commander Reyes said with a lazy, tired grin. He was being honest and with the way the Strike Commander merely grimaced and brushed his casualness away, he always acted this way with the Strike Commander. A traitorous part of Genji's brain decided it liked the man. The rest of his concious smashed that down.  
  
He can't trust any of his imprisoners.  
  
The Strike Commander dismissed them both and Commander Reyes gestured for him to follow him. The two walked in silence until they ended up at Genji's door. Genji hadn't told him what room he was in. He hadn't talked to the man. The Strike Commander must have given him his room. Commander Reyes turned to him, gaze calculated. His gaze was clinical and it sized him up. He seemed to find what he was looking for and nodded.  
  
"Agent Shimada, report to Doctor Ziegler in the Medical Hall at 0800 and then report to my office. Check your comlink for the directions," Commander Reyes said, then paused.  
  
"Get some rest, Shimada." Then Commander Reyes left.  
  
After a few months if being with Blackwatch, Genji had gotten acclimated to Commander Reyes and particularly McCree, who he was frequently paired up with in missions. McCree, however, made his blood boil. He was the most irritating person Genji had ever met. The cowboy was loud and obnoxious and didn't know what personal space was. His table manners were atrocious and he always pestered Genji at the worst time, never letting him breathe. Thought maybe that was Genji exaggerating the cowboy's presence.  
  
He did have to admit that Genji prefered his time with Blackwatch more than the time he spent with Overwatch. He didn't have ro deal with the Strike Commander ("dumb gringo" as McCree called him) and now that his body had stabilized, he only needed to go to Doctor Ziegler once a month for a routine check up.  
  
Even though he felt more at ease, he did not expect them to care too much for him. He was a weapon, as he kept reminding himself when McCree and Commander Reyes had given him some clothes to wear after being so long without them, he was an asset of theirs.  
  
He was just a tool for them to use.  
  
Thus, Genji always attempted to put distant between himself and the other two. They were just using him.

Genji owed a life debt to Overwatch and he had to work for them. He couldn't trust them.  
  
But how he wanted to. He deeply wanted to. A part of him that he thought was killed when Hanzo dug his sword into his flesh, when he ripped him apart and set him alight with his dragons. The younger Genji, with the green hair and the one who felt happiness. Genji grimaced and clenched his robotic arm. He was truly disgusting. He was being weak.  
  
Yet he couldn't help it.  
  
It had been almost a year since he had been killed. Yes, killed, because the Genji that everyone knew was murdered that night at the hands of his own brother.  
  
Eleven months have passed yet he didn't even know who he was. He didn't know what he wanted other than to decimate Hanzo and the horrible Clan. He didn't feel much other than the ugly, dark anger and sadness in his chest.  
  
He felt so cold in his gifted clothes.  
  
He turned to look at the small mirror on tje otherside of his room. His visor was off and he could see his scarred visage, the unnatural red eyes, the mechanical body, wires protruding from the flesh like snakes. He hated what he saw. He hated himself.  
  
He had never learned to control his anger, always lashing out and acting up as a child. So when the spike of fury ran througg his blood he lunged at the mirror and with his flesh hand punched it. The shards bit into his knuckles, slicing the flesh easily and imbedding itself in it. He didn't care. He stopped caring a long time ago. He let out a scream and punched the remains of the mirror, making a bloody mess of his hand. He couldn't stop. He let his anger consume him.  
  
He didn't realize someone had come into his room until strong arms wrapped around him and dragged him away from the wall. Since when had the wall been broken and why was there blood there?  
  
He snarled and struggled, bucking wildly and hitting at his assailant with both his arms, metal and organic. The figure hissed in pain but continued to hold him down. Genji knew he was screaming, cursing in Japanese. He smelled blood and he felt pain and for the first time in months, he felt terrified.  
  
He was back in that shrine, Hanzo staring at him, hand shaking as he held his sword. "Fight, coward. Die with honor." A flash of metal and the pain of steel with a scream shattering the night.  
  
Someone was sobbing.  
  
It took a moment to realize it was himself crying. Absently, he thought about how he believed he would never be able to cry again. He felt himself shake, the anger had bern leeched away and now what was left were remains. He felt someone take off his helmet completely, and caress his hair. Cold, calloused hands yet gentle hands petting his hair. A soft voice murmuring to him in a language he didn't understand. Genji felt exhausted yet he kept crying. He seemed to not be able to stop, breathing harsh and ugly sobs wracking his figure. His hands curled around a familiar dark green hoodie.  
  
Reyes.  
  
In any other situation, Genji would have immediately composed himself and would have run away. However, he had no control over himself at the moment. In his moment of weakness. He pried open his eyes and through hot tears he could see the destruction of the room and the random marks of blood. His hand was throbbing and he felt overstimulated. Reyes was holding him like he were a child and the two were in a corner.  
  
The last time he was held and comforted was after a bad dream when he was 11 years old and it was Hanzo.  
  
"It's alright, kid. It's going to be alright." Reyes said softly. His voice was calming. "Breathe with me, okay? Breathe eith me, mijo." Genji desperatly followed Reyes's slow breathing, his lungs inhaling more oxygen then it had been getting previously. A headache he realize he had been having was slowly ebbing away. He hiccuped occasionally as his sobs grew weaker. Reyes continued with his soft whispers of comfort throughout.  
  
After his sobs subsided and the two of them stayed in silence. Genji felt himself burn with embarrasment and hated himself for being weak. What kind of weapon threw a tantrum and destroyed a room?

"It's alright to show emotion, Genji. You're still human," Reyes stated, voice carrying through the empty room. Genji remained silent but internally scoffed. Genji wasn't human. Not anymore.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you've got metal parts. You're still a living person. You still feel. You are a person, Genji. You're still human." Reyes repeated, returning to soothing Genji by softly petting his hair. His grandmother used to do that when he was younger. He felt himself relax.  
  
"The way that Overwatch handled your case was terrible. They shouldn't have forced you to repay us for a procedure you couldn't consent to. However, I am glad you got a second chance, as selfish as it may sound." Reyes's voice soothed his frayed nerves. Genji let the words pass over him and sink in his mind. He was tired of hiding.  
  
"The least I can do is try to help you. And sometimes, it doesn't work," Reyes said lightheartedly, staring pointedly around the room. Genji's lip twitched up into a slight smile, even though he felt embarrased. Reyes continued: "but I will always try my best to do right by you. Your family didn't do that but I will. I promise you that. Whatever that constitutes."  
  
Genji felt warmth he hadn't felt in years, even before everything went downhill with the Clan. It would take years but he felt a small comfort knowing that Reyes was dedicated to him like that.  
  
As Reyes cleaned the wound, thankfully not taking him to Doctor Ziegler, Genji reflected.  
  
He wasn't sure how much he could trust Reyes but he decided he wasn't particularly horrible. He could trust the man. Most importantly he felt more relaxed than he ever had and eith a lighter load off his shoulders. He was still consumed by anger and hatred for Hanzo and the Clan but at least he did not have to brave his emotions alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please tell me if i miss anything from the tagging.


End file.
